9mm Pistol
by BlueHairedWaterMage
Summary: He loaded the gun, she aimed and fired the pistol. - AU, GrUvia, One Shot


**A/N: I have no idea… Eh, I don't care what you guys do. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and all the rights go to Hiro Mashima who I see as my sensei.**

**9mm Pistol**

The barrel of the gun pointed towards them with a clear path of destruction before it as they trembled in fear. The man with the raven hair and deep droopy eyes simply sighed as he looked at them with bored eyes, was this truly something so casual to him? What kind of a person was he? His eyes told them that he didn't feel bad about what he was doing and perhaps he had done it before.

But as they trembled in fear she saw a man like no other. His eyes seemed mysterious yet hiding a hidden pain and it attracted her greatly. Through his leather jacket she could see his muscles and something in her felt like they must look even better when revealed. Biting the bottom of her lip she felt her heartbeat intensify as she imagined him looking at her with those eyes which were now strained on the group of people before him.

The people on the other hand saw him as a monster there to rob them of their lives, something she believed he was not. He was misunderstood and pained, something must have happened to his earlier in his life and she was very entranced by him. She wanted to know everything about him. She wanted to be his girl who he felt freely to confide in and perhaps she was insane. He was obviously a murderer and he didn't feel bad about his actions.

As he stood there he sighed looking around before putting on the safety and pressing the button on the side of his pistol ejecting the magazine he had used to shoot a security guard who tried to call the cops. The man had escaped several of the bullets but the last one had hit him straight in the leg and currently some of the tellers were around him putting pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Was this man not kind to have not killed the man? Could the other people not see his kindness?

"Sit still" he ordered as he took a couple of bullets out of his pocket and put them into the magazine with their rounded sides forward. She could see he had done it before and watching him professionally handle the gun she blushed thinking how perfect he was.

With quick hands he quickly re-inserted the magazine by pushing upward into a hand grip until a click resounded across the silent room with only the sound of people's breathing resounding across the room. As soon as this was done he took off the safety by pushing down the safety lever at the top, rear of the gun and then he pulled back the slide at the top of the barrel effectively loading the gun.

And once again all the people were looking down the dark barrel of the gun. It was now loaded and all he had to do was shoot it if the situation called for it.

**XXXXX**

She sighed as she walked throughout the school courtyard watching the students busily chatting with their friends. It was typical that she was always the loner, after all nobody liked her. She was a freak and her very being was something they loved to taunt and look down upon. Plus she was their teacher, perhaps something else they hated. Who loved a math teacher after all?

Holding some books close to her chest she ducked into her classroom trying desperately to escape the eyes of the students who hated her. Was she too strict? Did she mark too hard? As far as she saw it she was being fair if anything, it was better that they learnt there was no sympathy towards you in school rather than later in their lives. That was what she believed.

"Miss Lockser…" the soft voice of one of her star students, Wendy Marvel gained her attention and quickly she turned around to see the beautiful young girl looking up at her with scared eyes. "They bullied me again… I don't know what to do…"

And with that the young lady broke down in front of her and quick as a flash the girl was in her arms sobbing and telling her in excruciating detail all the things they bullied her about. Her hair, her eyes, her grades, her size, her small chest, everything was something they taunted Wendy about. They would pull Wendy's hair and had even made her out as a whore and an emo in front of the boy she liked.

Hearing the words escape the sobbing girl's words pained her heart as she remembered it having happened to her back when she was in school. She knew the pain their words caused and everything that came with it. And honestly after all her experience she still had no idea what to tell the girl to do. Because in the end you can't simply ignore them and every word hurts, and all she hoped was that the girl didn't turn to bad habits like she had.

"Ssh…" she said as tears ran down her cheeks as she stroked Wendy's back. All the pain she had felt came back in a hurricane as she remembered being pushed around, having Gajeel step in to save her and using drugs late at night. She'd cry herself to sleep and all there was left in the end was the pain. Pain that made her do silly things as she watched her supposed friends leave and go to jail. Some of them died and all she could do was watch.

"Miss Lockser" a new voice gained her attention and looking up she saw a man like no other. He was wearing a business suit but that was not what gained her attention. His eyes, dark and mysterious pulled her towards him as she felt like she was floating even if she was still firmly on the ground. He had raven hair that just-just touched his eyes as he looked at her with a scar on his forehead. Through his suit she saw muscles that made her gasp, who was this mysterious man.

"Yes…" she said slowly holding Wendy close to her as she looked him up and down. He smudged mascara probably evident to him because the next thing she knew he was before her wiping her eyes and cheeks clean with his white handkerchief. His closeness did not help her at all though and she was taken over by the smell he had. Icy-musk, something so perfect and refreshing she felt like she had been transported to a heavenly place.

"Hi" he chuckled as he took a step back looking into her eyes making her blush; he had no idea what he did to her. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, and Wendy is my best friend's sister. I'm here to pick her up if you don't mind."

"O…of course not…" she forced out as Gray smiled at her. He was quite a man, and she was entranced.

"Gray-san…" Wendy said softly bringing her out of her entrancement and she looked to the side to see the young teenager look at the man with her broken eyes. Immediately her heart went out to the girl and tightening the embrace she held the shocked teenager in her arms.

"It'll be okay, now go with Mister Fullbuster and please Wendy-san try to feel better." she said softly as Wendy nodded hugging back while Gray stood there watching them. She had no idea what he thought of how close they were but honestly she didn't care. Wendy was like a little sister to her and she didn't want the girl to feel any pain.

"I'll try…" Wendy said softly as they let go. Walking Gray and Wendy to the door she watched the two seeing that Gray too saw the young girl as family and also cared for her as much as she did.

"Miss Lockser" Gray turned to her as Wendy made her way to the parking area before him. "I notice that you and Wendy are quite close, how so?"

"Wendy-san is like a sister to Juvia." she admitted watching the teenager walk with a pained expression. "And honestly Juvia has been through the same as Wendy-san, all Juvia hopes is that Wendy-san doesn't make the same mistakes as Juvia did. Juvia regrets them and unlike Juvia who felt alone during this time Juvia offers Wendy-san Juvia's shoulder to cry on. Juvia won't let her be alone. That is how Mister Fullbuster."

"Gray, please just Gray." he chuckled looking at her with warm eyes. "And I'm quite happy you're here for Wendy. You seem like a nice person and perhaps we can talk?"

"Of course" she smiled looking at Gray with a small blush on her cheeks. And so they parted with her holding in her hand a card that read "GRAY FULLBUSTER – *** ****" and a friendly hug with lots of feeling out into it. Waving at him she watched as he and Wendy disappeared around the corner as her heart gave a leap. Perhaps she was feeling like a lovesick teenager again and it was wonderful yet terrifying.

The bullet was loaded.

**XXXXX**

They trembled in fear as he walked up and down looking at each of them with a calculating gaze. They were in a hostage situation and honestly it was terrifying but to her his gaze as it landed on her sent a shiver through her skin. Her skin prickled as she blushed while he raised an eyebrow at her. Had he seen that she had something deeper than fear for him? Was she that see-through?

Taking a few steps before her he stood in front of her the pistol in his right hand ready for use if any of the other hostages made a move. Gulping she let her eyes meet his making her heart leap into her throat, he was even better looking up close. He was the very man girls dreamed about as they dreamed of their perfect husband when they were children and here he was in front of her.

"What's your name?" his deep dreamy voice asked as she felt her body shiver hearing his voice. Could a man be even dreamier than he was?

"J…Juvia Lockser…" she squeaked looking at him. "Juvia is a teller here."

"A teller?" he asked pulling her up and making them face to face. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she felt his hand holding firmly onto her arm. He was so dangerous yet so… so… he was perfection. He was a man she'd do everything for.

"Y…yes…" she squeaked as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips making it feel like she was melting. Her eyes widened as her heartbeat intensified even more and butterflies flew around crazily in her stomach but the moment was short as he looked into her eyes again searching for something. As soon as he found it he smirked nudging her towards the tellers.

"Clear the money into the bag without pulling any tricks." he said giving her a black duffle bag while pointing his gun to the people again. "Or I'll…"

"Juvia'll do it." she said before he could continue not even looking at where his gun was pointed as she started working on emptying every single teller in the bank. Raising an eyebrow he watched her working as he lowered his gun. Perhaps he could see it, perhaps he couldn't but all she knew was she'd do anything for him.

Working with quick fingers she pulled open every single teller throwing all the money into the duffle bag. Her eyes remained on her work as all the other hostages tried to gain her attention trying to send her the message to press the panic button. But even if she saw them she wouldn't do it. She was already conjuring up ideas in her head on how to clean the security camera's memory to clean his face. Thus they'd have to see it by witness testimony.

"Here." she said as she gave him the duffle bag filled with all the money the bank had, in total an amount of 10 million jewels. Raising an eyebrow he took the duffle bag heaving it onto his shoulder easily.

"Thanks…" he said unsurely as he looked at her before going close to her and whispering into her ear. "You know I'm dangerous and I don't want to take you into my…"

"Juvia wants to be part of your life." she said decidedly looking at him with determined eyes. "Juvia would rather do as you want then live the life Juvia is living."

"I can't guarantee I'll love you." he said looking at her with harsh eyes but she didn't care.

"Juvia doesn't need to be loved in return, Juvia needs to love." she said looking at him with love in her eyes. "Should Juvia clear the security tapes?"

"No" he chuckled shaking his head. "I don't care if anyone knows who I am. You know coming with me will result in you being a wanted woman?"

"Juvia is already looked down upon in society." she said smiling at him. "Why not get a little fame?"

"Welcome than Juvia." he smirked as she nodded kissing him again as the other hostages gasped. What was this? Had he not threatened her as well?

"JUVIA!" her name was called and turning her head she saw the other security guard Lyon Vastia pulling up his gun and pointing it at him.

"NO!" she yelled as he fired tackling her new lover to the ground and letting the bullet hit the glass. Her new lover's gun went to the side as he hit his back to the ground.

Quick as a flash she grabbed the gun and pointed it to Lyon with a killer gaze in her eyes.

**XXXXX**

She smiled as she talked to Gray for hours end for the 6th day in a row. He had called her that night and just like that they had hit it off, so much that they had to talk to each other every day. Wendy was well on her way to recovery and apparently the therapist said Juvia was a big help.

"You do not." she giggled as Gray laughed on the other end of the line.

"I do too." he chuckled as Juvia listened to his voice with an attentive ear. "I have a stripping habit and sometimes in meeting I strip. Good thing I'm CEO or I would've been fired long ago for giving presentations in my underwear."

"But how do you have so many clients?" she asked looking at her computer and all the pictures it showed of him on the internet. He was such a handsome man and everywhere in her room pictures of him were scattered.

"They don't mind, plus most of them are old woman. You should see my chest they love staring at it." he chuckled as she imagined how it looked making her blush more.

"Juvia would love to see Gray-sama's chest…" she admitted blushing deeply and thanking the gods that he couldn't see her over the phone.

"Pervert." he chuckled as she blushed even more. "But I'd love to see you in a bikini."

"H…hey!" she screeched covering her face as she heard Gray chuckle even more… he so knew about her feelings.

"How about we go to the beach tomorrow, I'll pick you up?" he asked entirely serious as she blushed deep red. Shit did he know how her heart was beating now?

"Sure." she said and so she found herself standing on a beach next to Gray Fullbuster the next day.

The sun shone bright as Juvia stood uncomfortably in her blue bikini while Gray stood next to her in his swim trunks. The other people barely looked at them as they ran down the beach diving into the ocean and splashing each other.

"WATER NEBULA!" Juvia yelled playfully as she splashed a big wave a Gray making him soaking wet and making his chest look even more… Gulp…

"Really funny" Gray chuckled pulling Juvia against his chest. "But I'll win."

"How…?" Juvia started when she was silenced by Gray's lips landing on hers. Their lips danced together as Juvia found herself kissing back and slowly the kiss deepened until Gray suddenly pulled away looking at her with strained eyes.

"I… I really like you Juvia but I can't promise you love." he said looking down with sad eyes. "All the people I've loved died sad deaths… I probably shouldn't even be doing this with you but…"

"Juvia doesn't care." she said decidedly looking at him with loving eyes. "Juvia doesn't need love and all Juvia knows is Juvia loves Gray-sama. Juvia wants this. Juvia will try not to die, but Juvia wants this."

"It might hurt…" Gray said his voice strained as Juvia looked at him.

"And Juvia welcomes the pain."

"Are you sure…?"

"Yes…"

And so they kissed again before Juvia was driven to Gray's home that night. The loss of her virginity was nothing to her as she laid holding the man she loved in her arms while he held her.

The bullet had been aimed and fired. Juvia was falling away… Hopefully one day Gray would love her too.

**XXXXX**

Lyon trembled as she looked at him with murderous eyes. She knew he cared for her but for her lover she'd do everything. She'd hurt the world to be with him, as long as she could be with him… That was all that mattered.

"Juvia-chan…" Lyon trembled as the barrel of the gun was pointed at him.

"Juvia don't!" he yelled getting up and reaching out to her. "After you kill one person everything changes. Trust me I know, why do you think I'm so cold hearted?"

"SHUT UP!" Lyon yelled pointing his gun at her lover as she felt every inch of sanity leave her. "It's your fault she's like this. If you hadn't come she wouldn't…" as he talked his finger slowly curled and before she could fully comprehend what she was doing she had shot a bullet hitting Lyon right in the chest.

"Juvia-chan…" Lyon spluttered with blood seeping through his shirt.

"Don't hurt him." She said her eyes cold hearted as her lover quickly jumped up grabbing the gun by her and running to Lyon who had collapsed. Ripping open Lyon's shirt he saw that her point of impact had not been futile and he would live.

"Call the cops." he said to one of the other hostages. "Tell them Gray Fullbuster and his partner shot two security guards." With that he got up and grabbed Juvia's hand.

"Come on Juvia let's go before they show up." With that they were running out and jumped into his hummer.

"You hate Juvia now don't you?" she asked as he drove away from the scene speeding down the high way.

"I don't." Gray laughed looking at her from the side of his eyes. "I appreciate you more now."

And just like that the new lover robbers were born. And who knew maybe one day Gray would really love Juvia.

**A/N: I got bored and finished it quick. I know it's not that good but I don't care anymore. It seemed like a good idea. And if your still wondering it was 2 universes mixed. :P**

**Review and favorite if you want to. I'm too lazy to read through it. Oh well. So what. I'll regret it later.**


End file.
